Lhenn
Lhenn (龙义 Lóngyì) is a major character of the Frontier of Yu series. He is a Hiatio martial material and the sword master of Dubing of the mysterious swords. Physical Appearance Personality History After Lhenn received his name from his instructor, he was able to leave the Hiatio territory and find some better Jianghu experience. His primary goal was to master the scroll skill Lonely Existence, thus he allowed himself to be isolated from others and inside an icy cave to practice. It took him some years to finally achieve this outcome, and after he was able to master the skill, he explored the cave and accidentally found the Dubing sealed in the middle of an ice platform. He was able to conquer it and become its master due to the effects of Lonely Existence, which made him powerful and capable. As he was on his way back to Hiatio, however, Lhenn faced severe damage from Noetious and Mystige and was near death's hand. Due to his injuries, he was unable to move and was not able to kill anyone coming close. A person soon lent him some help, thus Lhenn experienced something called "friendship" for the first time in his life. Yet, this first friend left this world in a short time, leaving him to loneliness again. Lhenn found Lonely Existence quite unmeaningful at this point, and he came to stop his hobby of killing people. Lhenn faced another near-death experience when he met Suou and Yanxi. They came to Hiatio to find the Dubing, as they had found out that the sword was now in his hands. However, Lhenn did not know their true intentions at first, so he came to friend them both and warned them of the danger of the sword. In the end, Suou and Yanxi cooperated together in battling him, which he dropped some defense as he did not want to hurt them, but Suou used this to an advantage and sliced his eyes. She stole his nameplate as he grabbed his sword back into possession before falling down the mountaintop. Synopsis First Season Relationships The only person who understands Lhenn the most would be Lagen. She is considered to be his childhood "friend", but he is always questioning why she is different than him in regards to alignment choices. Suou cut his eyes, causing him to be blind, taking the title of the 「Blind Swordsman」 who kills without blinking his eyes. Skills Primary Dual Dragons (双龙青蝶 Shuānglóng Qīng Dié): No Poison See (不需毒见 Bù Xū Dú Jiàn): Kills No Justice (杀不决正 Shā Bù Jué Zhèng): Scroll Lonely Existence (独孤存 Dúgū Cún): Equipment Dubing (毒冰剑 Dú Bīng Jiàn): Lhenn found the sword inside an ice cave he used for practicing the scroll skill Lonely Existence. After his mastery of the skill, he was able to conquer the sword very easily. The sword is known as "a single touch will bleed your fingers". The longer someone holds the sword, the more blood comes out, even if they are just holding the flat surface of the blade and or the tip without actually being sliced. But towards Lhenn, one slice or touch mark will disappear on his body. Battles *Mystige & Noetious vs Lhenn - Lost *Lhenn vs Suou & Yanxi - Lost *Mystige & Noetious vs Lhenn - Tie *Harpens, Rlogan, Idenh, Mystige & Noetious vs Lhenn - Lhenn retreats *Lhenn vs Suou & Yanxi - Win Trivia *Lhenn is the first blind character. *Even though he is similar to most assassins and killers, he is known to be the most merciless and the one who kills anyone at first sight. *He likes to be remembered, no matter what kind of remembrance it is. Most people remember him as a killer. References Navgation Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:Hiatio martial materials